ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Fusion Reactor
Fusion Reactors are buildings used for the conversion of the mined resource deuterium into energy. Fusion Reactors are especially effective at additional energy generation on colder planets, where Solar Satellites generate less energy and Deuterium Synthesizers generate more deuterium. The efficiency raises according to the Energy Technology level as well as its own level, making the Fusion Reactor less effective for smaller players but a serious alternate energy source for larger ones. Requirements *Deuterium Synthesizer Level 5 *Energy Technology Level 3 Formulae In the formulae below: : F = \mbox{level of Fusion Reactor} : T = \mbox{level of Energy Technology} Costs by Level Base Cost is 900 metal, 360 crystal, and 180 deuterium. Then: : Cost = {\mbox{Base Cost}} \times 1.8^{F-1} Production : E = \mbox{Energy Produced (at full operation)} Energy production depends on the level of the Fusion Reactor and the Energy Technology level: : E = 30\times F\times (1.05 + (0.01\times T))^F According to the Ogame Techinfo about - Fusion Reactor, the above formula should be: (It should be noted that this formula gives extremely small values at higher levels) : E = 30\times F\times + T) \times 0.01^F (Note: Prior to version 0.78a, the formula was: Obsolete E = 50\times F\times 1.1^F ) Deuterium consumed depends only on the level of the fusion reactor (and the operation level, of course). : D^{-} = \mbox{Deuterium Consumed (at full operation)} : D^{-} = -10\times F\times 1.1^F ---> Correct Formula: D = -10*Economy Speed*F*1.1^F Note: Deuterium cost is rounded down, just like all the other formulas; however, since it is a negative number, it will round down into the next larger negative number. For example, -24.2 will round down into -25, not -24. Efficiency : e =\frac{E}{-D^{-}} =3\times\left(\frac{105+T}{110}\right)^F Interestingly, when Energy Technology is 5, the efficiency does not depend on Fusion Reactor level at all: the Reactor produces exactly 3.0 units of energy for each unit of deuterium consumed. When Energy Technology is less than 5, then the efficiency of production worsens with increasing fusion reactor level; when Energy Tech is greater than 5, then the efficiency rises with an increase in fusion reactor level. At Energy Tech 8, for example, each level of Fusion Reactor increases your efficiency by 3% (so efficiency goes like 3.09, 3.18, 3.28, 3.38, 3.48... for increasing reactor levels). At Energy Tech 9, then each level of Fusion Reactor provides a 4% increase in efficiency (3.12, 3.24, 3.37, 3.51, 3.65,...). At Energy Tech 10, then each level of Fusion Reactor provides a 5% increase in efficiency (3.15, 3.31, 3.47, 3.65, 3.83,...). See the graph of efficiency below. Level Table The following chart describes the cost of Fusion Reactors both in terms of hourly Deuterium consumption, and upgrade costs. Energy returned is affected by Energy Technology level researched. Note that the efficiency of the reactor increases at each new Energy Technology level and Reactor level. It means that you get more and more energy per the same amount of deuterium. Researching one level of Energy Technology generally increases the efficiency (power per unit deuterium) more than upgrading the Reactor one level, in particular because upgrading Energy Technology increases production of all your Fusion Reactors. The pre 0.78a values are provided for comparison. In the Universe 40 the Deuterium Consumption is 2*Default Consumption+2 (except for Level 1, where it is only 2*Deuterium Consumption). In the Universe Draco the Deuterium Consumption is 4*Default Consumption+4 (except for Level 1, where it is only 4*Deuterium Consumption). Chart of Power Output related to supported levels of Terraforming. The boxed values support Graviton Tech 1 (more than 300k energy): ''Note: I don't know where this information came from, but both of the graphs below are incorrect as of March 2014 at least. '' This graph shows how much deuterium a deuterium synthesizer produces after subtracting the deuterium used by a fusion reactor to power it. The assumed maximum planet temperature for the synthesizer efficency is 0 degrees. Efficiency of 1.0 means that none of the produced deuterium is used to power the synthesizer, like when you power it with a solar power plant. Category:Buildings Category:Resources